


Tangled in the red thread

by daisy_illusive



Series: The month of erotic romance (with VAV) [1]
Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red String of Fate, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que cuando hay dos personas ligadas a una tercera por el hilo rojo del destino, el destino ha castigado con una vida de dolor y sufrimiento a los implicados… no obstante, esto no es así entre WooYoung, YoonHo y HeeJun…





	Tangled in the red thread

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic de VAV, el primero que escribo, porque tengo como 20 pensados, pero bueno… eso, mi primer fanfic y tenía que ser de este tipo… porque sí, porque soy así.

—Ahhh… —jadeó YoonHo, sin poder contener su voz un segundo más. El placer que se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo a través de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas era demasiado exquisito como para que realmente pudiera hacer algo por detener su voz, aunque se suponía que no debía de alzarla demasiado—. Mmmmm… —siguió, mordiendo su labio inferior con gran fuerza para tratar de que el placer no se escapara a través de sus labios.

—Shhhh… —murmuró en ese momento WooYoung contra la piel de su cuello, separándose de ella lo justo y necesario para que aquel sonido pudiera ser esbozado y volviendo a besarlo décimas de segundo después—. Es mejor que no alces la voz… —susurró de nuevo, dejando su piel levemente para hablar—, al menos, si no quieres que todo el edificio se entere…

 

YoonHo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba sus manos en puños y hundía sus talones en el colchón de la enorme cama, porque WooYoung tenía razón, no debía alzar la voz para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación. Y, sin embargo, aquello era mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer. WooYoung no se había visto en esa situación, no se había visto tan invadido por el placer que lo único que deseaba era poder gritar y no contenerse porque era _demasiado_. Ojalá fuera mucho más fácil detener los sonidos que querían escaparse de sus labios, a través de su boca firmemente apretada, sus muelas encajadas arriba y abajo. No obstante, para YoonHo no era nada fácil sobrellevar aquel placer… porque era exquisito y porque atacaba en varias partes de su cuerpo a la vez y su sistema nervioso no tenía ni un solo respiro.

 

Porque a la vez que WooYoung besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, sus dedos traviesos encontraban demasiado divertido jugar con su pezón derecho, el más sensible, rozándolo, pellizcándolo… y YoonHo casi daba gracias a que no estaba usando su lengua en él _todavía_. Quién sí que estaba usando su lengua y no le dejaba ni un solo segundo de respiro era HeeJun, enviándole oleadas de placer intermitentes e interminables mientras lamía su miembro, a veces en la base, a veces en la punta, volviéndolo cada vez más duro, tan duro que a YoonHo comenzaba a dolerle. Pero HeeJun también jugaba con él, jugaba inclinándose sobre su miembro, besándolo, chupándolo, o simplemente respirando junto a él y usando su cálido aliento para que no pudiera evitar derretirse de placer, alejándose en cuanto notaba que el fuego se acumulaba en su interior, a punto de estallar en un clímax intenso que lo haría ver las estrellas detrás de sus párpados.

 

Ambos estaban jugando con él, con su cuerpo… y YoonHo mentiría si dijera que aquello realmente no le gustaba.

 

Le gustaba. Estaba totalmente claro que le gustaba porque si no, no hubiera dejado en primer lugar que aquellos dos chicos jugaran con él de esa forma. No obstante, a pesar de que le gustaba, a pesar de que le encantaba, YoonHo sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento de placer porque éste se acumulaba en su interior demasiado, porque WooYoung y HeeJun jugaban siempre con él hasta que no podía más.

 

—Ahhhh… —volvió a gemir, dejando escapar su voz otra vez.

 

No debía. No debía hacer ruido. No debía dejar que sus vecinos se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, no debía dejar que sus gemidos se filtraran a través de las finas paredes de aquella construcción. No solo no debía, no podía. Se suponía que lo que hacían no tenía que ser descubierto porque estaba muy mal visto en la sociedad y ninguno de los tres deseaba que la sociedad les diera la espalda. Pero por mucho que lo tratara, su voz quería escapar una y otra vez, salir de su garganta y abrirse paso a través de sus labios para inundar la habitación con sus gemidos. Ojalá simplemente pudiera dejarse llevar por el placer que ambos le proporcionaban, ojalá pudiera…

 

La mente de YoonHo se desconectó debido a la siguiente oleada de placer que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso, una oleada provocada por la lengua de HeeJun, una lengua experta que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía hacer, una lengua que se había detenido en la sensible punta de su miembro y se había introducido solo un poquito en el pequeño agujero. El cuerpo de YoonHo se puso completamente tenso por aquella acción y tuvo que agarrar con una de sus manos la sábana fuertemente, a la vez que su cuerpo se alzaba levemente en la cama y los dedos de sus pies se curvaban bajo aquel intenso placer. Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para todo aquel placer, nunca lo estaba, pero si que estaba totalmente preparado para dejarse ir, para que con un par más de roces de la lengua del menor de los tres hicieran que se corriera de forma inevitable.

 

Y, sin embargo, lo que HeeJun hizo en ese momento fue alejarse de su miembro, alejarse de él, haciendo que a su entrepierna la invadiera repentinamente el frío, aunque la calefacción estaba encendida, aunque su propia piel acumulaba un inmenso calor. De la misma forma, sin previo aviso, también dejó de sentir la lengua de WooYoung en su cuello, sus dedos jugando con su pezón. Lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando lo dejaban al borde del clímax para alejarse de él. Lo odiaba porque no le dejaban correrse cuando quería… pero a la vez, le encantaba porque prolongaban los juegos, hacían que acumulara mucho más placer. No obstante, en el momento en el que lo hacían, el chico se sentía completamente desesperado por llegar al orgasmo y no pensaba en absolutamente nada más.

 

—No… —fue capaz de murmurar—. Por favor… no otra vez…

 

YoonHo abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse a WooYoung y HeeJun observándolo, sentados sobre la cama, ambos con sonrisas pícaras en sus labios y deseo contenido en sus miradas.

 

Cuando se encontraba con aquella vista ante él, lo único que podía pensar era en que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que, si el resto del mundo se enteraba, aquella había sido la mejor opción, la única opción que se podía elegir para que ninguno saliera herido. Porque no era nada común que el destino enlazara a dos personas diferentes con una tercera persona, era algo considerado raro, algo que solo sucedía cuando el destino quería castigar a las tres personas implicadas por lo que hubieran hecho en sus anteriores vidas. El castigo era que la relación entre ellos fuera completamente inviable, que se hicieran daño entre ellos y sufrieran por amor. No obstante, cuando YoonHo se había percatado que cada uno de sus meñiques estaba atado con un hilo que lo llevaba en direcciones diferentes, decidió que no quería eso, que no quería sufrir ese castigo y que quería poder vivir en armonía, poder vivir el amor con las dos personas a las que estaba destinado. Pero, aunque lo había decidido por sí mismo, hasta que no los conoció a ambos, no pudo tratar de conseguir lo que había deseado.

 

Los tres habían hablado largo y tendido, lo habían intentado de mil formas, habían tratado que funcionara y, finalmente, habían conseguido que la relación que mantenían —aunque oculta para el resto del mundo ya que les parecería lo peor— fuera una relación a tres que merecía la pena, una relación en la que YoonHo podía amar a aquellos dos chicos que tenía con él en la cama, una relación en la que WooYoung y HeeJun también lo amaban sin reservas y en la que ninguno se sentía desplazado, en la que a ninguno se le hacía daño. Después de todo, había sido lo mejor. Había sido lo mejor y la vida de YoonHo merecía muchísimo la pena, aunque no pudiera dejar que su voz se escapara llena de placer mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales los tres, merecía muchísimo la pena, aunque aquellos dos idiotas lo dejaran a medias cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, para jugar con él.

 

—Si lo suplicas de esa… —murmuró HeeJun, después de que YoonHo no hubiera podido tener aquel “no”—. Tendremos que hacer algo…

 

El chico se inclinó sobre él para dejar un beso en sus labios, un beso en el que YoonHo pudo notar el sabor de su miembro en la lengua del menor cuando éste jugó con la suya durante unos momentos, para después separarse de él y levantarse de la cama. YoonHo no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, no pudo evitar observar aquel trasero respingón moviéndose por la habitación, yendo hacia el cajón del escritorio en el que guardaba el lubricante y los condones. Normalmente los sacaban antes de comenzar a hacer nada, pero a aquella situación habían llegado de una forma un poco precipitada y no les había dado tiempo más que a desnudarse y a comenzar a tocarse. No obstante, aunque YoonHo siguió con la mirada a HeeJun, no pudo hacerlo durante todo el tiempo porque, en ese momento, WooYoung hizo que le prestara atención a él y YoonHo se enfocó totalmente en el chico que tenía delante.

 

—Ven aquí —le había dicho, señalándose su boca y justo después su entrepierna.

 

Llevaban demasiado tiempo con aquellos juegos, así que, no hubo necesidad de decir absolutamente nada más porque, inmediatamente, YoonHo supo qué era lo que quería. Se incorporó de la cama para ir hasta el final de ésta, donde se encontraba el chico esperándolo, siguiendo todos sus movimientos con aquella mirada en la que ardía el deseo. YoonHo le dio un beso en los labios, lento, profundo, haciendo que sus lenguas lucharan en una pequeña contienda para ganar el derecho a entrar en la boca del otro de forma profunda, un beso que hizo que su cuerpo se volviera a estremecer de placer porque la boca de WooYoung era un pecado demasiado grande… aunque a YoonHo nunca le había importado pecar a través de aquella boca.

 

Cuando finalmente se separaron, YoonHo vio cómo el mayor se relamía los labios y él, inconscientemente, hizo exactamente lo mismo. Aquel había sido un beso increíble, como todos, realmente.

 

Después de aquello, YoonHo siguió con lo que WooYoung le había indicado, porque tras besar sus labios lo que le pedía era que usara su boca en su entrepierna. Por eso, el chico dejó un par de besos por su cuerpo antes de colocarse de rodillas sobre el colchón para poder alcanzar el miembro del mayor, para poder jugar con él de la misma forma que HeeJun había estado jugando con el suyo hasta solo hacía unos momentos. YoonHo todavía sentía que su miembro estaba a punto de estallar, que con un par más de roces llegaría al orgasmo sin ningún problema y, estuvo tentado a llevar una de sus manos a él mientras usaba su boca en el de WooYoung, pero se contuvo de hacerlo en el último segundo y simplemente se enfocó en atender el desatendido miembro del mayor.

 

Éste no se encontraba flácido, imposible que lo estuviera después de los precipitados y ardientes besos que se habían dado de camino a la habitación, imposible que lo estuviera después de que HeeJun le hubiera agarrado el paquete a través de la tela en algún momento de ese despliegue de placer que los había llevado hasta la habitación de forma apresurada; sin embargo, tampoco se encontraba totalmente erecto como el suyo propio, por lo que YoonHo comenzó usando sus manos para tocarlo primero, moviendo sus dedos por aquella superficie sensible del cuerpo de WooYoung, apretando y soltando su miembro, agarrándolo desde la base y moviendo su mano de arriba abajo lentamente para tratar de arrancarle algún gemido pero el chico no era de los que gemían, simplemente se mordía el labio inferior o jadeaba cuando ya no podía contenerse más.

 

Solo cuando el miembro de WooYoung se encontraba erecto por completo, YoonHo comenzó a usar entonces su boca, introduciéndose en ella la punta de éste, jugando con su lengua en aquella parte y disfrutando de cómo el cuerpo del mayor se tensionaba o relajaba dependiendo de lo que él hiciera con su miembro. El chico disfrutaba demasiado de tener el control de aquella forma y entendía a la perfección el motivo por el cual a HeeJun le encantaba hacer lo que le daba la gana con su miembro, ya fuera usando su boca o sus manos en él.

 

Entretenido en darle placer a WooYoung, YoonHo ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que HeeJun volvía de nuevo a la cama con lo que había ido a buscar. No sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su peso y no escuchó el ruido que hicieron los muelles de éste por el movimiento. El único momento en el que el chico se dio cuenta de que el menor había vuelto fue cuando sintió y líquido viscoso y frío caer repentinamente contra su trasero. YoonHo dio un pequeño respingo por lo repentino que había sido aquello y le dio un leve mordisco involuntario a la piel del miembro de WooYoung, provocando que un sonido gutural saliera de su garganta, un pequeño ruidito de dolor mezclado con placer.

 

A YoonHo no le dio tiempo ni a recuperarse del pequeño sobresalto cuando sintió cómo el dedo pulgar de HeeJun comenzaba a adentrarse en su interior sin ningún tipo de oposición gracias al lubricante y a que el chico ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las penetraciones. Cuando habían comenzado aquella relación, la primera vez que se acostaron, la primera vez que el chico había utilizado su trasero como una forma de darse placer a él mismo y a quien lo penetrara, había sido difícil que dejara de doler, habían tenido mucha paciencia con él tanto WooYoung como HeeJun. No obstante, ya prácticamente no necesitaba más que un mínimo de estimulación y algo de lubricante para estar completamente listo.

 

Sintiendo los dedos de HeeJun jugar con su trasero, internándose en él cada vez más profundo y tratando de hacer hueco, YoonHo acabó mordiendo un par de veces más a WooYoung sin querer, pero éste, en lugar de mostrarse molesto, se mostraba totalmente encantado con aquellos pequeños mordiscos a la piel de su miembro, esbozando aquel sonido gutural como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero una vez que los dedos de HeeJun empezaron a hacer que oleadas de placer recorrieran su espina dorsal, el chico no pudo seguir enfocándose en el miembro de WooYoung y tuvo que parar y alejarse de éste para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer, que fue rápidamente opacado en la boca del mayor, quien había buscado sus labios en cuanto los de YoonHo habían abandonado su miembro.

 

—Ya estás más que listo —escuchó que HeeJun murmuraba, sacando sus dedos de golpe de su cuerpo, dejándolo con un repentino sentido de vacío en aquella parte, un vacío que necesitaba que alguien llenara inmediatamente.

 

Como si sus pensamientos fueran sido oídos por el menor, éste agarró sus caderas con sus grandes manos de forma firme para después rozar con la punta de su miembro, enguantado dentro del condón, su trasero, tanteándolo por unos momentos antes de comenzar a introducirse lentamente en su interior. YoonHo tuvo que separarse de los labios de WooYoung para poder respirar porque ésta se le había cortado por completo con aquella penetración, también cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel intenso placer que le proporcionaba el miembro de HeeJun adentrándose en su ser, llegando hasta lo más profundo que podía, tocando su próstata en aquel primer movimiento, haciendo que el placer fuera aún mucho más intenso. YoonHo quiso gemir alto, quiso poder esbozar en aquel gemido el intenso placer que aquella acción le había proporcionado, pero tuvo que contenerse, tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no hacerlo.

 

—Cuando volvamos a alquilar la casa de la playa —dijo WooYoung—. Me gustaría volver a escucharte gemir alto.

 

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, hizo que el chico arqueara su cuerpo hacia atrás, para pegar su espalda al pecho de HeeJun, provocando que el miembro de éste en su interior llegara mucho más profundo, para después inclinarse sobre su cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo y pegar sus pechos, pegar sus entrepiernas y hacer que sus miembros se rozaran. En aquella ocasión, con las oleadas de placer que le provocaban los movimientos de HeeJun en su trasero y con el miembro de WooYoung rozándose contra el suyo, YoonHo no pudo evitar la tentación de tomar ambos en su mano para masturbarlos juntos, tomando por sorpresa al mayor, que respondió con un mordisco en su cuello que dejaría una clara marca. Pero en aquellos momentos, a YoonHo no podía importarle menos que hubiera una marca en su cuello, era invierno y siempre podía esconderla fácilmente. No, lo que en aquellos momentos era importante era simplemente el placer que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, aquel placer exquisito que quería que acabara y, a la vez, quería que no lo hiciera jamás.

 

Porque poco a poco se estaba acercando al clímax, porque poco a poco se estaba abandonando por completo a todas las sensaciones, porque poco a poco el fuego en su interior, aquel fuego que se había ido acumulando finalmente estaba a punto de estallar.

 

YoonHo se comenzó a correr por fin después de varios movimientos rápidos de su mano sobre su miembro y el de WooYoung, una mano que no dejó de mover rápidamente sobre aquellas extensiones de sus cuerpos a pesar de que las oleadas de placer que todo su ser estaba experimentando trataban de que éste se quedara laxo por completo y se abandonara simplemente al placer de ser penetrado por HeeJun. No obstante, seguir tocándose mientras se corría, después de haber dejado de hacerlo, con su miembro totalmente sensible, hacía que lo recorrieran todavía más oleadas de placer y el chico no detuvo su movimiento hasta que no sintió cómo el líquido caliente procedente del miembro de WooYoung manchaba su estómago, y después echaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, solo en ese momento dejó de mover su mano y, solo en ese momento, se abandonó a las penetraciones de HeeJun hasta que éste finalmente también alcanzó el clímax.

 

Durante unos momentos, lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquella habitación fue el ruido que hacían sus jadeantes respiraciones después del esfuerzo realizado, después de haber llegado al orgasmo, después de todo aquello. Pero pronto, a sus respiraciones jadeantes se unió una voz, la voz de WooYoung contra su oído, susurrándole algo de forma excitante.

 

—No puedo esperar a recuperarme para internarme en ti…

 

Y YoonHo no pudo estar más de acuerdo en ello, él tampoco podía esperar a recuperarse para volver a empezar de nuevo a experimentar todo aquel placer en el que había desembocado su relación a tres con los dos chicos que a los que el destino había decidido castigar uniéndolos a él a través del hilo rojo que pendía de sus meñiques.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Para aquellas personas que no estén muy familiarizadas con VAV o solo los conocen por sus nombres artísticos, os dejo una pequeña aclaración aquí por si os habéis sentido un poco perdidos leyendo esto.  
>  —Ace: WooYoung  
>  —Ayno: YoonHo  
>  —Ziu: HeeJun  
> —Y, bueno, solo decir que este es la primera de muchas historias sexuales que voy a escribir sobre VAV en los próximos días. Esperad por las siguientes que van a ser igual de bonitas que esta.


End file.
